Showers
by Not all of us are real
Summary: The band try their hardest to live through another day in poverty, where Nathan discovers more and more about a certain Norwegian, whereas he begins to realise something new. Showers because of... Showers.


Since they all lived in a shitty apartment, they had an even shittier bathroom, which decided just to be a pain since the shower had stopped working. The grown men had tried to fix the problem, but without luck. They couldn't afford to get it paid at the moment, so they had to go to a communal bathhouse to bath every now and then. Murderface had been too skeptical and hadn't wanted a to go but was forced since he stank so much that it was unbearable...

They had gotten a deal with the more people they were the more of a percentage of the price was taken off. So, they all needed to go there at once to pay the least.

They all drove to the communal bathhouse and paid for the showers. They then walked into a room with room for only 5 showers, only parted by a wall that went 1,20 meters up, to give as little privacy as possible. The band were stopped in their tracks once they saw how it was going to be but dressed themselves off none the less.

The five members of dethklok just stood there. Feeling weird as of what to do. They just needed to get this over with. Toki just stared straight down in the floor, and some of the guys saw Toki's weird reaction. First Skwisgaar left them and hurried on taking the bath to the farthest left possible, then Murderface scrambled and took the stall to the farthest right. Toki, with a towel over his shoulders, took slow and nervous steps, and went into the middle of the five stalls. He was quite embarrassed to be in front of the guys, mostly because of the scars on his back that he hadn't shown to anyone, but he was also NAKED, he did have a nice muscly body, but who wouldn't be afraid to stand in front of their bandmates?

Pickles went into the stall between Skwisgaar and Toki. Then Nathan took the last one between Murderface and Toki.

Nathan just stood under the drain, washing himself off, when he suddenly heard a surprised small gasp to his left. The noise was of course Toki, who had turned the water cold without meaning to, he just didn't know how to turn it to the right temperature. Then Toki quickly turned it to the warm water and moaned with delight. Nathan and the others saw the display but tried not to pay it so much attention. Murderface only grumbled about it, saying it was gay and he should "shtop shuch noishesh."

Toki started rinsing off his body, while humming a beautiful tune he had learned long ago, just to calm his nerves. Nathan took notice of this yet again. He did find the melody nice, but he wanted to focus on anything else than Toki. Forgetting they were naked, he quickly turned his face to Toki, wanting to ask him to stop being 'annoying', but Nathan ended up stopping all together as he took in the sight. Toki stood right there in his birthday suit, of course, shiny skin from soap being draped all over his body. His eyes lingered, and he saw many large white and pinkish puffy scars littering Toki's back. It was so tragic, and it angered the singer. The rhythm guitarist also had a very tiny smile on his lips while he had closed eyes. "Beautiful" Nathan thought. Some of the other band members took small glances as well, unable to keep from trying.

Toki continued humming, but somehow felt the staring and looked around and spotted Nathan with a half gaping mouth. He felt self-conscious and blushed. Nathan made eye contact with Toki and they immediately turned around so that they were facing the wall yet again. "That was way too gay for me, can't happen again," thought Nathan. But he got curious about the Norwegian. He then slowly looked over to the rhythm guitarist again, making sure Toki didn't notice him. He watched the Norwegian stand quietly under the spray of water as he stood there with his head down but still towards the wall. Then Toki faced Nathan with a red face, quivering lips and eyes watering with tears, although it was hard to see. Toki made a quick move to get out of the shower, catching the attention of them all. He slipped on his way out and landed puzzled front first on the floor. With his back on display Toki tried with all his might to get up but it took him three fast tries to manage. He ran out of the room with a towel as fast as he could on the verge of full out tears.

The band just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Man, what the hell has happened to Toki?" Asked Pickles out loud. "Don't know, seems pretty brutal, but uh, like the bad kind of brutal." Answered Nathan.

They all stood there for a little moment until Nathan moved to get out. "I'll go find him." he said and left, only wearing a towel around his waist and with his own used T-shirt in his hand. It was the only thing he had in such short notice.

He didn't have to go so far until he found Toki crying on a bench outside of the room, wearing the towel around his middle section, trying to cover his back the best he could, but the towel kept slipping down, uncovering his back for all around to see. He looked desperate trying to hold it up.

Nathan quietly took the seat beside Toki and just sat there for a minute thinking of what to do, when his arm then just on it's own went up to Toki's shoulder and pulled the Norwegian into a silent, comforting hug. They sat there for a while and then Toki wrapped his arms around Nathan's torso. Nathan didn't mind it really and started talking softly to Toki.

"Don't worry Toki. It's not something to be ashamed of. The assholes that did it will pay..." he said gruffly, holding the shaking form that was Toki. Nathan let go from the wet hug, then he looked at Toki, giving him a little smile, and handed him the t-shirt that he had taken with him. Toki took the fabric between his fingers and looked Nathan in the eyes. "But this is yours..." Nathan just shrugged and spoke, "Well it was the only thing I could take with me as fast as possible, just take it." Toki gave him a smile before putting on the shirt. He felt much safer with his back covered.

"Thanks you Nathens." Toki said, being grateful that he was being helped.

Nathan, feeling flustered, didn't know what more to do, but was curious. "It's uh, alright ehm. Who did that to you anyway?" He said and pointed to Toki's back. The silence was thick after the words Nathan had spoken, but Toki still came with a reply. "... My parents. They hates me and punishes me, callings me a mistake and the devil."

The vocalist was shocked to say the least. He wanted to punch something really bad but contained himself. How could parents do something like that?

"Damn... sorry for asking. That's. Pretty evil."

"Yeah. I knows."

Silence filled the air once again and it was hella awkward. Just then, Murderface, Pickles and Skwisgaar left their bathing courter and was met with a half-finished crying Toki in Nathan's shirt, whereas Nathan only wore a towel around his waist.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing out here?" asked Pickles, after a long pause of just staring. Nathan just gave Pickles a look serious enough to make him drop it, and he did.

"Well we're gonna get dressed now." The singer said and went with Toki into the room.

The three guys were left by the bench to wonder. They had just seen the back of the poor guy. They had been curious because of Toki's weird behavior around them but they had never thought it would have been so bad.

Nathan and Toki went into the bathing courter and Toki took off the shirt he had gotten from Nathan. Toki, now bare for all to see, walked over to Nathan and gave him his shirt back. Nathan had been staring at the floor the whole time, because if he stared at him one more time he knew that he would get caught. He reached slowly to take his shirt back. When the shirt had been taken, the brunette went back to his own clothes. First undies, pants, socks, shirt and then boots. All the while Toki did that, Nathan went on his own to take his outfit on while taking small glances towards the smaller form before him.

Toki felt much more comfortable around Nathan now that he knew about the scars and some of the abuse.

Knew he didn't have to hide it anymore. Nathan never really spoke that much but when he did, Toki was happy to speak with him.

When they were done they left with the rest of the guys. It was mostly awkward silence. All wanted to ask but they had the no caring rule. Nathan was just not following that shit.

They arrived home, or what they had for the night. They had done a little gig and got an apartment with four bedrooms and a little living room with a coffee table by a beat down sofa.

"Okayy dudes we're gonna have to settle this one way or another... should we play poker to decide? Or somethin?". Asked Pickles.

"Nos need guys, I'll takes the sofa. We can plays poker for funs though". Came Toki's eager answer for all.

"You sure Toki? Murderface could take it instead." Said Nathan, pointing to the bassist.

"Whatsh the hell?! Don't I get a shay in thish matter!?" Came the loud response from Murderface.

"Nos, it ams okay. I'll gladly takes the couch." Said Toki yet again. He really didn't mind. They had taken him from rock bottom and given him a home so much better than his old one. He got along with all well enough to stay, so yeah, he could take the sofa.

"Fine then it's decided. Wanna start playin' poker?.. Uh shit we ain't gat any cards!" Exclaimed Pickles.

They grumbled to themselves for a bit of time. Pickles made a tiny jump and said

"Dudes! We should totally play truth or dare!" This had the guys staring... not in their fucking lives were they gonna play such an unbrutal game.

"Ehh... hows abouts no?" Said Skwisgaar. He really spoke for the majority, which was all of them.

"Ah. Fine you dildos! Hmmm... What about never have I ever? We get to drink too!" Pickles suggested with the smirk of his.

"Eh fines withs me. Betters not be borings shit questions though." Said Skwisgaar, a little annoyed by the whole game thingy... whys couldn't he just goes out and sleeps withs a granny?

"Alright everybady, grab sum booze, take a seat and get ready to become hammered!" Exclaimed Pickles, glad that he finally gets to drink some sweet alcohol. They took places and Skwisgaar sat on the couch beside Murderface, Pickles on the floor with Nathan, with little Toki sitting in the middle of the two.

"Okay then... hmmm... never have I ever... tried to shag a hermaphrodite!" Shouted Pickles. Skwisgaar took a normal swig of his beverage, thinking nothing of it, while Murderface was having trouble thinking if he should drink or not, bringing his beer halfway up to his mouth and down multiple times.

"Dude! You totally did it!" Pickles laughed. "No you idiot! Why would I do that!... It looked like a schick anyway..." he whispered the last part to himself even though some heard, but they held their small smirks to themselves.

Murderface thought for a moment to himself, trying to come up with a 'never have I ever' thing, but it was quite hard.

"Never have I ever... had a crush on a friend'sh parent! Haha shee?!"

"Man, that doesn't count. You have to say a thing you haven't done or had yourself!" Mocked Nathan. "We are in love you fool! And nothing can shtop our feelingsh for each other!" Murderface exclaimed.

"As ifs, you dildos." Muttered the swede to himself. The others just thought it.

"Okay fuck that. Anto somethin' else." Pickles said, with a little mischief in his voice. "Toki, your turn."


End file.
